1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fire fighting. More specifically, it relates to an apparatus for increasing the effectiveness of a water delivery to a flame so as to squelch the combustion in the minimum amount of time. In particular, a rotating diffuser held in a liquid jet by the force of the jet. The novel diffuser redirects and diffuses a jet of water discharged to fight a fire. The diffused water stream is much more effective in removing heat energy from the fire site because of the increased surface area of the water delivered.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well recognized in the prior art that a high speed, concentrated jet of water directed at a fire is frequently not effective. Means for diffusing the jet, particularly near the point of application, would be preferable.
Disadvantages of a concentrated, intense jet are discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,313,353, issued to Hilding V. Williamson et al. on Apr. 11, 1967. Although directed to a gaseous carbon dioxide stream, some of the same concerns apply to fires being fought with water. This invention includes a nozzle having a generally conical skirt, which is solidly supported at the end of a conduit.
Another diffusing apparatus supported at the end of a rigid member is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,894, issued to Leo J. Grzych on Oct., 20, 1987. Grzych '894 discloses a nozzle assembly for shaping and diffusing a water jet for fire fighting. The nozzle assembly is supported at the end of an elongated handle so that it can be positioned proximate to a fire while being held at a distance by a fire fighter.
Another approach to delivering a diffused stream of water is to pressurize an air stream, and using the air stream to transport and diffuse the water jet. Examples are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,564, issued to Thomas E. Poulsen on Sep. 10, 1991, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,487, issued to Darrell L. Siria et al. on Nov. 5, 1991.
Poulsen '564 discloses a system for transporting and dispersing a water stream so that it will carry farther. A jet engine or the like discharges a high speed exhaust stream which is used to carry and diffuse a water jet. This is useful in fighting fires in rough terrain, where ordinary fire fighting equipment is hampered by lack of mobility.
Siria et al. '487 discloses a self-standing assembly including air propulsion means in the form of a propeller; an engine powering the propeller; water nozzle means for delivering water under constant conditions of pressure and flow rate; and a frame for supporting the other components. A cooled air stream cools the environment of the fire, enabling fire fighters to approach the fire, and assess fire fighting strategies.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.